Isabella Marie Salvatore
by Theydontknowaboutme
Summary: Isa Salvatore; even more well-known than her two brothers.But, she's known for different reasons. Isa is ruthless, menacing, and downright evil. Not to mention the fact her best friends happen to be Katerina Petrova, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Alexia "Lexi" Branson, who is assumed to be dead. And now,Isa has returned home.Did I forget to mention she's dating Klaus? Adopted story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the story I recently adopted from ****love-evil-always-vampire. **

**It's a Twilight/Vampire diaries Crossover. I have changed a few details from the original, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or Vampire diaries and I adopted the story from Love-always-evil-vampire. She wrote this chapter I just edited it. Chapter may contain swears. **

Main Characters (P= physical age, A= Actual age):

Isabella Salvatore (P: 21 A: 170)

Damon Salvatore (P: 22 A: 171)

Stefan Salvatore (P: 17 A: 166)

Elena Gilbert (17)

Jeremy Gilbert (16)

Bonnie Bennett (17)

Matt Donovan (17)

Caroline Forbes (17)

Mason Lockwood (23)

Katherine Pierce – Katrina Petrova (P:20 A: 541)

Alexia "Lexi" Branson (P: 21 A: 359)

Isabella Salvatore's Story :

Full name: Isabella Marie Salvatore

Status: Vampire

Age: P: 21 A: 166

Born: 1840

Change: 1863

Sire: Katherine

Diet: Human blood from the vein

As a human Bella was carefree and flirty, basically an exact copy of Damon, except female. She was very beautiful and fiercely loyal to her older brother. Damon and Isabella were extremely close; neither of them liked their younger brother Stefan but tolerated him. Isa is 5, 8" with pale skin, long wavy black hair, and icy blue eyes that change to black. She also had a youthful face that made others think she was closer to Stefan's age. Isabella disappeared in 1863; no one knew she had been changed into a Vampire by Katherine, who gave Isa a daylight ring and necklace made by Emily. Katherine and Isa became very good friends in the time they spent together however, Katherine went away in 1864 and Isa never heard from her again. Isa spent her time traveling the world, meeting vampires, making friends, and becoming especially close with a few who will remain unnamed. Isa eventually went to Forks, Washington, where she started toying with the emotions of the coven of Cold Ones residing there. When the Cullen's the coven of cold ones were becoming annoying and clingy they left Forks and Isa behind. Isa was extremely happy the Cullen's left as they were irritating the hell out of her; Isa left Forks as well to return to her hometown from her human times, Mystic Falls.

Prologue

"Goodbye Bella," Edward whispered, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, laugh, and scream for joy. I never loved Edward him and his whole family were just play toys, ways to past the time, I had to act heartbroken that he was leaving me. _Ha , and Jazz says I can't act,_ I thought. Jasper was the only one I cared about, he had been a family friend when we were human, he had gone to war with my brother. Jasper being Jasper knew it was me and we spent as much time as we could talk, and reminiscing of the past. We didn't spend much time together with Dickward acting as a hover parent. Edward then left running at his pathetic vampire speed. That stupid cold one couldn't even identify me as an Original Vampire; you know burn by the sun, killed with a stake, hundreds of times faster and stronger. Cold ones were created by mistake, a witch's spell gone wrong, I feel sorry for Jasper being one of them. Deciding on what to do now with my newest toys gone, I ran at my much more impressive vampire speed back home. I compelled Charlie to tell everyone that I moved back to Phoenix with my mother, then to forget all about me. Once I was done, I started running back to my hometown, all the way across the country, Mystic Falls.

Chapter One

As soon as I got to Mystic Falls, I went to the graveyard where I knew my family would be buried. I lay a flower on my mothers, sighed sadly at my fathers, and started crying when I saw my big brothers. I loved him so much. I wish he was still alive; he would always cheer me up. Hell, I even wish Stefan was still around, I missed that self-righteous jerk. Just then the wind shifted and I smelt another person nearby. My head snapped yup, as I looked for the person. What I saw shocked the hell out of me.

"Katherine!" I exclaimed, walking towards her. "oh, I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been? Why haven't you contacted me?" I know I was being a tad over dramatic but Katherine wouldn't mind she lived of that sort of thing. She awkwardly shifted away from me looking absolutely terrified.

"Umm, I'm sorry, there's been a ,mistake, I'm not Katherine, I'm her doppelganger, Elena. Nice to meet you." She looked like she expected me to eat her, finally a human that had half a brain. That's when it registered what she said. She knows about the supernatural, hell she is part of the supernatural. Doppelganger, huh? Hmm. She doesn't look half as good as Katherine does.

"oh, I'm sorry from afar you look exactly like Katarina! Please, forgive me, from up close there is quite the difference. I'm Isabella , a vampire obviously. Her expression changed from terrified to slightly annoyed when she got the insult lined with an apology as she smiled.

"it's okay, not the first time I've been mistaken for her. So you know Katherine, why don't you come back to my boyfriend's house to discuss things he's a vampire too?" Elena asked. I smirked and accepted. As we left the cemetery in Elena's car, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of vampire would date a human like, well _this ._ After a few minutes we pulled up to I lived in from my human days.

I guess the human noticed my change of expression as we parked and asked "Isabella? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Elena, I used to live here as a human, what did you say your last name was?" I asked

Elena looked sympathetic when she said "I'm sorry this must be hard for you. My last names is Gilbert,"

"Another Gilbert, huh? I knew your ancestors," I smiled ruefully at her and as we got out of the car, heading to the doo. No need to mention I hated them and may have killed most of them. Oops I'm ever so sorry.

"Guys, you here? I have a guest, and you need to come invite her in!" Elena called out. I heard people run down the stairs at vampire spend and then the door was flung open.

Two shadows appeared, and they stepped outside. I looked at them, and was shocked to my very core. Their eyes opened wide as they recognized me, and I flung my arms around the both of them.

"Damon, Stefan, I though you were dead!" I cried. "I missed you both so much!" the three of us stayed in out embrace until a voice spoke

"What's going on here?" Elena demanded. "Stefan, how do you know her?"

"I'm guessing they're dating?" I raised my eyebrows at Damon, he smirked back at me, answering my question as a yes. Stefan sighed.

"Elena, maybe we should sit down," he told her, moving away from Damon and I, and going into the living room, calling back" you can come in Isa!" everything was still the same. They went and sat down together on the love seat, while Damon sat on our favorite chair from our human lives, and I sat on his lap, my legs dangling over the arm rest. He kissed my cheek and murmured" I missed you so much Sorella".

"What is going on Stefan?!" Elena once again demanded. "Are they dating?" Stefan was about to answer when I shushed him. Damon and I looked at each other mischievously. We were the greatest pranksters when we were younger, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"yes Elena, Damon and I are dating," I informed her then gave Damon a quick kiss on the cheek. I would have gone for his lips but he is my older brother. Stefan knew what we were doing and looked bored, we had pretended to be dating with strangers a lot. Elena on the other hand looked shocked, hurt, and jealous. I smirked. She attempted being polite, and asked,

"H-how long have you known each other?"

Damon answered this, "we were inseparable since Isa was born," he stated

She being the nosy little human she is asked a few more questions but I soon couldn't help myself and burst out laughing along with my brothers. When we calmed down enough Elena demanded to know what was so funny. Hmm I don't like this human too damn demanding.

Still highly amused, I answered, "Damon and I would never date. Never!"

She looked confused and asked why not

Damon answered," that would be extremely disturbing, seeing as Isa is my sister"

"Wh-wh-what?" Elena stammered " you never told me you have a sister!"

"that's because we thought she dies, she disappeared when we were still human," Stefan told Elena. He glanced at me wearily. "speaking of which, how are you alive?"

I sighed I didn't really want to tell my life's story in front of Elena so I said,

"I'll tell you boys my story after Elena goes home"

"What?!" Elena looked outraged, " I bring you here and this is the thanks I get? You sending me home? I have a right to know your story"

That pissed me off who sis she think she was yelling at me in my house? Keeping the fact that she was Stefan's girlfriend in mind I told her, " You have no right to know my story, you are nothing to me and never will be, get you shit and get out my house if you're lucky youll be invited back, until then I don't want to see your face."

Elena looked at Damon , who had a huge smirk on his face, then Stefan and said," your going to let her do this?"

Stefan knowing not to get on my bad side nodded. With that Elena stormed out.

I sat back down in Damon's lap and started my story ," when I was human….."

**Sooo… what did you guys think?! I really want to know your opinions of the new version of the story. I added a bit at the end there because Elena pisses me off, playing innocent yah right. Please take the time and REVIEW! I need to know if you guys like where I'm going with this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am blown away at the amount views and visitors this story had received. I love each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story. A special thank you to red05 and chhavi for taking the time to review. Please review guys your opinions are very important to me. **

"When I was 21, father told me I must find a suitor. I didn't want to , I mean what 21 year old would? So I decided to take a walk, I wasn't supposed to go out alone because of vampires, which I wasn't supposed to know about. Anyway, I got lost in thoughts and didn't notice where I was going, I ended up deep into the woods where I thought I heard an animal cry out. I decided to go check it out. Why the hell I did that is still a mystery to me I mean if it was an animal crying out if it was being attacked by another animal what the hell was I supposed to do? Anyway I came across a girl, smeared with blood across her mouth, drinking from this helpless animal. I instantly knew she was a vampire, I mean who else would be drinking blood form animal in the middle of the woods? The girl looked scared that I had found her, because I felt bad I told her iu already knew what she was and wouldn't run off. I then begged her to change be because I knew there was no way I was going to marry at 21 and basically throw my youth away. After much deliberation, she did."

"When I woke up, I drained the first human I came in contact with; she explained that I couldn't see my family as I could hurt them. She gave me a sunlight ring and necklace, made by a witch she knew, Emily Bennett. We travelled around the world together for a year, then went our own ways. She went to my hometown, and I went to England. I wandered around for a while with nothing to do. I returned to home two years later in1865 only to find my father's and brother's graves. Time traveled in blurs after that"

"Last year, I went to a rainy town called Forks, Washington and compelled a man to think I was his daughter There, I met a "family" of cold ones. They were all animal drinkers. The only single one was a mind reader, who fell in love with me when he figured out he couldn't read my mind. They became my toys, by far the stupidest toys I've ever had. A couple days ago one of them the empath attached me and the family left. I then came here and you can figure out the rest, any questions?"

Stefan had a question, " Isabella what kind of blood do you drink?"

I laughed at this surely her could have figure this out himself but answered anyway, "human of course straight from the vein, what else do you expect me to drink?"

My answer case Stefan to look disgusted.

"Well Isa our darling baby brother here is a bunny drinker!" It was my turn to look disgusted

"I thought maybe just maybe we raised you better than that" I scolded Stefan "killing poor little bunnies you should be ashamed of yourself, If you killing bambi you'll be sorry"

"Now Damon why was that little winch Elena glaring at you earlier?" He chuckled before answering.

"where do I start? I killed her little brother slash cousin, her best friend was turned with my blood,, I pissed off her other friend, killed many random "helpless" humans, take your pick." brother? I really help for my sanity he has nothing in common with Elena.

"Niceee! Please tell me you drained him too!" He laughed at my reaction. Stefan looked absolutely horrified. Again. How can a vampire be so horrified at what he was created to do?

"Sorry Isa I forgot to . You can try if you want though, he's still alive. He has some ring spelled by a witch that brings him back form the dead, but only if he died at the hands of a supernatural." I grinned at my brother.

"Sounds perfect when don we leave?" the look on Stefan's face was priceless. he looked like he was constipated! When he realized I was only kidding he asked,

"what was your sire like?" I instantly brightened at this question.

" My sire was awesome, I haven't seen her in forever but she's defiantly one of my best friends, she's practically my sister. I would do almost anything for her. She was like Damon and I, hot, mischievous, funny, seductive and a human drinker. The weird thing is that Elena is a dead ringer for her." Damon and Stefan stiffened at this. Stefan looked terrified, what's with him, and Damon looked angry and disturbed.

They were silent for a while. When I couldn't stand it anymore I asked what their deal was.

Damon responded "Isa…. What was your sire's name?" he spoke slowly almost as if he were scared of the answer.

I grinned as I answered "her name was Katherine. Katherine Pierce."

My brothers were stunned, dumbfounded, petrifies. I swear it was like they had gone into shock. I would have laughed in any other situation but right now I was kind of worried about them.

"Katherine… Peirce," Damon stated weakly "yes….that's what I said," I was becoming confused

Damon stood abruptly startling me , I would have fell If it weren't for me being a vampire. I glared at him but he took no notice. He was pacing the room muttering. Stefan was still frozen.

"Of course… typical Katherine… changes my Isa…. Should have guessed…"

Now I was really confused. Their reactions weren't making any sense.

"What is going on boys?" I demanded, " what is wrong with you two? How do you know Katherine? Is she here?" the confusion was thinning with each question. Snapping out of shock, Stefan chuckled darkly.

"yes, I suppose you could say we know her. We know her very well" he told me .

"Then what is your problem? Katherine is like my sister, you say you know her"

Damon stopped and looked at me, but he didn't look a me like he usually did. He usually loked at me with happiness, love and mischief, but now he was closed off, looking at me with a mixture of hurt, anger, betrayal and most of all hate. For as long as I've known I've never seen him look at anyone with hate, resentment maybe but never hate.

"I cant deal with this. I just an't. Brother, you tell her," was all he said before going upstairs. I heard the door slam and his feet pacing. I looked at Stefan expectantly.

"well? What did Damon mean, 'tell me?" he sighed

"I think it's time you heard our story Sorella." I nodded slowly, so he began

"I'll keep it short, when you left father was convinced and rightfully so apparently, that you had been taken by vampires. The council started working harder to perfect their vampire machines, Jonathan Gilbert was the main inventor. Meanwhile, a girl came to stay with us after her entire family died in a fire, or that's what she told us. Knowing her like we do even if she was telling the truth she was probably the one to light the match and watch as the home and all it's members slowly burnt. She looked just like Elena but her hair was curled, Katherine. Both Damon and I fell for her and she saw us both. When we found out she was a vampire, Damon didn't care but she compelled me not to be afraid of her. She turned us against each other eventually father found out what she was and spiked her drink with vervain. When she bit me she was weakened, she then was taken away and was burnt with the others, when really she had gotten away. Damon found a way to open the tomb in search of Katherine when we got the tom =b opened every vampire was there except Katherine. She never bothered to find us or let us know she was alive, shes the one responsible for Elena's friend being changed into a vampire. We now see her as evil, manipulating and an overall bitch, even more so now seeing as she knew you were alive and she never told us. That's our story."

I nodded, I was a little shocked but that did sound like Katherine

" you never answered my question, is Katherine here?" Stefan looked shocked, what the fuck is with him and being so shocked all the damn time? Seriously. I guess he expected more of a reaction from me but he should know me better than that, Katherine is lie my sister, that's not going to change.

Damon flew downstairs , still looking at me with hate.

"How can you be so natural about it? How can you still care about that bitch?! Do we really mean so little to you that you can just instantly forgive her?!"

I understand they have had a bad past with Katherine, I get they still have bad blood between them but he took it a bit too far.

"How can you say I don't care about you? I spent years worrying about you, I cried every fucking night for you! Not a day went by I didn't miss you, think about you, or wish you were with me. I understand you had a bad experience with Katherine but you don't know her like I do. Everything she does is done for a reason , and a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. I'm sorry about what happened to you I really am but I won't stop being friends with her. If you can't understand my bond with her I can leave now."

Damon looked at me, and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, he sighed in resignation but looked frustrated. I grinned, I know what that means. I won I always do, my brothers would do anything for me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed, I accentuated each thank you with a kis on his cheek and gave him a big hug.

I turned to look at Stefan he, for once, wasn't shocked I guess baby brother remembered I always get my way.

Just then a strange sound came from Stefan it was like a strangled groan. I looked over at him and saw him pulling a cellphone from his pocket. It's a text from Elena he said.

"Is that your text tone for your girlfriend? A strangled groan? Is that what her moans sound like?" I asked amused at the change of events

"no" he replied," it's her snore"

Damon and I had a good laugh at that. I mean who records their girlfriends snore and makes it his text tome? An even better question what girl snores like that?

"If you two are done laughing at me Elena has invited us to the grill" Stefan said sheepishly." Elena wants you to meet her friends"

"Oh great dinner with the devil herself" I commented "Be nice please Sorella I really like her" Stefan pleaded.

I begrudgingly agreed only because he called me Sorella.

As I left the boys I was actually a bit excited, it was my first trip into town as Isabella Salvatore the long lost sister of the Salvatore brothers. I couldn't wait for Mystic Falls to meet their match.

**Isabella's outfit is in my bio **

**That's a wrap for the second chapter! What do you think? Please check out the outfit I created for Isa, I worked hard on it. Thanks for reading! Please Review! I'll see you guys next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

****This chapter is longer than usual because love-evil-always-vampire went offline for some mysterious reason before she sent me all the documents for this story. So I had to type by hand everything I wanted to include in myself. I shouldn't have to tell you how long that takes. I will see how long it takes her to come back online, I want to upload a few more chapters over my break but wont be able to if I don't get the chapters I need.****

I had done makeup to make me look like Katherine's and curled my hair we had very few differences and there was nothing that was noticeable unless you looked really close. **(outfit on profile) **

When I walked into the living room, where Stefan and Damon were waiting for me when they saw me, they gasped.

"Isa you look exactly like Katherine" Stefan said. Well no shit, Sherlock that the point.

"No baby bro Katherine looks just like me!" I said. I told them I planned to freak out Elena and her friends. Stefan looked worried but knew not to argue with me.

DAMON'S POV

Isa's plan was perfect, and I couldn't have planned it better myself, my little sister really takes after me. I'm a proud big brother. We drove to the Grill together where I wished her good luck before Stefan and I walked into the Grill.

Wolf boy, Witchy, Little Gilbert, Vampire Barbie, Mutt, Alaric, and Judgy were sitting in a booth, and they waved us over.

Elena was instantly at Saint Stefan's side acting as if she hadn't seen him in years rather than hours.

"What's going on? You guys said there was something important to talk about?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, um, you see, there's a, uh, situation, and uh-" Stefan stuttering was cut off by Isa, as she sauntered over to our table, looking a lot like Katherine

"Well hello everyone ,Damon." Isa said, the last part addressed to me she then sat on my lap, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, no doubt leaving a mark. I was feeling awfully proud of my litter sisters acting skills.

"Hey, babe," I smiled at her, and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled against me, as I snuck a look at the rest of the table they all looked shocked, confused , and furious Saint Stefan was acting. Judge at his side had by far the best reaction. She looked scared, pissed, and … Jealous?

Elena spoke first.

"What the fuck is going on here? Why is Katherine here? Why are you acting all lovey-dovey with her Damon? You hate her!" I smirked at her.

"Why do you ask, Judgy? Jealous?"

I saw Bonnie concentrating on Isa, and I knew what she was going to do. I'd be damned if she did that witch shit on my baby sister.

"No!" I snarled at the witch. "Not to her!" Her shock of me defending "Katherine" stopped her from doing anything.

Alaric looked bored, He seemed to have figured out that it wasn't Katherine. Or he just didn't care.

They all seemed a bit taken aback when Isa, Stefan and I all started laughing at them.

"What the fuck, guys?" Elena demanded.

After Isa stopped laughing, she rubbed away some of the make-up and took out her contacts.

"I'm not Katherine. I'm Isabella Salvatore, the middle Salvatore child." She explained to them.

"They don't have a sister," was all that Tyler said.

Isa smiled at him.

"No they have a sister just never mentioned it because I disappeared in 1863, and they thought I was dead but really, I had met a vampire and got her to change me. And for the trick I just love making a bad first impression." Isa and I smirked at that last bit seeing at just how true it was.

"Don't we all, sister don't we all"

Witchy interrupted our banter.

"Who changed you?" She asked rudely reminding me why I wanted to eat her. I'm surprised Isa hasn't already.

I felt Isa tense at this sentence. I cringed at the rude witches' question, but looked her steadily in the eyes as I answered.

"Katherine"

ISA POV

They all gasped, angry yet horrified Elena looked like she either was going to pass out or Explode.

"Your best friends with the girl who ruined both of your brothers lives?" Witchy asked bluntly. I snarled at her.

"Katherine didn't ruin their lives Witch," I hissed. "Unlike Saint Stefan here, I don't think of being a vampire as a curse, I think it's a gift."

"How is it a gift?" Barbie spat out gift like it was a dirty word. "It's a gift that we are made to kill? That we will never grow up with the rest of our friends? That we will never have kids?"

I scoffed at her.

"Oh, get over it, in a century everyone you know will be dead. But you will remain young and beautiful , As for kids, its freaking called adoption. And killing humans, who fucking cares? The world is overpopulated anyway; it's our way of nature. Deal with it or take a walk in the sun, It really doesn't matter to me either way" They all looked shocked, except Damon. What the Fuck? Why are they so shocked with my behavior?! They didn't actually think I would act like Saint Stefan, did they? There is no way in hell I'm going to have a mouthful of fur!

"Okay everyone, let's just calm down. Talk. Ask questions. Just stop fighting." Stefan pleaded.

"Oh, little brothers, you always ruin my fun," I said sulkily, but let them ask me questions anyway.

"How old are you?"

"You never ask a lady her age"

"Do you drink from humans?" "Duh."

"Have you killed a lot of humans?" "Once again duh"

"Do you know your entire bloodline?"

"For what I hope to be the last time Duh."

"Who told you?"

"None of your damn business." I replied how many fucking questions were they going to ask me? Like what the fuck is this 21 questions? They need to cut that shit out.

"What have you been doing your existence?"

"That doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Are you close with your brothers?" I smirked at the question.

"Why don't you ask Stefan?" I told the Alaric guy, who had asked the question. He's the only one I like out of this group so far.

Stefan smiled. "When we were human, she and Damon were inseparable everyone in town hated them. When Isa doesn't have her hair dyed, she looks exactly like Damon." I smirked at the memories.

"Oh my fucking god! Tyler groaned

" Tyler what's wrong?" asked Barbie.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Tyler looked horrified. "She and Damon were inseparable! Do you know what that means? We now have two Damon's!"

Damon and I shared smirks.

"oh god, Ty your right! One was bad enough and now we have two!" Cried Caroline

"I'm offended" I feigning hurt

"don't worry Isa, they're all just jealous that they'll never be half as amazing as us," said Damon unfazed at their comments, Alaric snorts.

"You mean the amazingness of killing Jeremy and almost killing mason," Said Elena causing Tyler to glare at Damon.

Hmmm Mason I haven't heard that name yet.

"who's Mason and what do you mean almost killed?" I asked , curious

"he's a werewolf, and almost killed because Stefan came in and started bitching just as I was about to rip his heart out." Damon told me.

"A were wolf? I haven't seen one in at least a decade. When can I meet him?" I asked bouncing with excitement. Both of my brothers growled.

"You're lucky we let you meet Tyler, you won't be meeting Mason, He's out for revenge on Damon, since you and Damon are so close he'll most likely go after you." Stefan told me.

I pouted a little at that but never the less agreed when, Damon pulled me closer and hugged me tighter to his chest.

"So Isabella, how long are you planning to stay in Mystic Falls?" Jermy tentatively changed the subject.

"I'm not sure, as long as Damon's here, I guess"

"What about Stefan?' Elena asked in that way fake innocent way

"What about him"

"you're going to leave if Damon does what about Stefan you seem to have forgotten a brother?"

" I haven't forgotten anything ,Stefan has a life here I wouldn't what him to leave that besides I've always been closer to Damon I'd follow him to the ends of the Earth"

"As I would for you sister," Damon told me while squeezing me gently

After making meaningless conversation, two middle aged women walk in, Damon stands and walks over to them taking me with him.

"Carol, Liz good to see you. I'd like to introduce my sister Isabella, Isa, this is Tyler's mother Mayor Carol Lockwood and Caroline's mother, Sheriff Liz Forbes. They're both on the Founder's council. "Damon introduced adding a meaningful glance to me at that last bit.

"Two women with impressive titles, it's nice to meet you" I said shaking hands

"You as well, I didn't know Damon had a sister, he's never spoken of you" Mayor Lockwood commented

"I wasn't aware she was alive, Isabella went missing a few years back"

"What happened Isabella? Sheriff Forbes asked sounding suspicious

"After our mother died I left thinking a clean start would be best for me. I was in a very tough place. I only got back in touch with my brothers a few days ago." I said acting as if I was guilty and remorseful. Sheriff Forbs nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss, " I nodded " Damon at the next council meeting we will need to talk about some issues were having with –"

Damon interrupt her " no need to be so cryptic Liz Isa knows about vampires."

"I've known about them since I was 12, I personally don't think they are all bad, I met a couple before I killed them that actually seemed like semi-decent monsters." I know I shouldn't be saying this but I had to stir up some trouble here plus the look on Damon's face was priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"Hmm. You seem to have had some encounters with them." Carol stated

"What hunter hasn't?"

"Very true Isa. We better get back to our table now, Good night Carol, Liz" Damon said then took my arm and walked back to the booth. "What the hell was that Isabella?" he hissed.

I laughed "I just have to stir up some trouble big brother, It seems like you don't want to leave for a while."

"You could get yourself killed!"

"Duh big brother that's half the fun, Calm down, don't tell me you didn't provoke them when you first came her. Trust me big brother I know what I'm going." I told him as I went and sat back down.

When we were finished for the night everyone headed home. Damon and Stefan tried to get me to go back with then but I told them I needed to hunt. When everyone was leaving I telepathically told Tyler to stay behind. It scared him half to death. Poor boy.

When they were all gone I dragged tyler back to the booth.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked nervously

"I want a meeting with mason now" his eyes widened "why?"

"I need to show my brothers I can take care of myself. Besides I want to meet a werewolf, I haven't seen one in at least a quarter century." I gave Tyler the puppy dog eyes and he caved with a sigh. Huh werewolves can be just as gullible as humans.

"Fine" he muttered, "but if your brothers kill me I'll come back to haunt you"

"As if in case you haven't noticed I have them wrapped around my little finger. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I dragged him outside. He lead me to his car, a Camaro what's with werewolves and Camaros?

When we arrived at his house, Tyler went to get mason.

When I heard two pairs of footsteps coming toward this room I looked up. I was shocked to see it was Mason, My mason.

"Mason!" I squealed before launching myself at him. When le looked at my face his eyes widened in recognition.

"Isabella?"

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you!"

"Wait you guys know each other?" Tyler interrupted out reunion. I smiled.

"We met in Alaska a few years ago, we hung out for a few months before I moved oon. Mason here is probably one of my best friends." Tyler looked at me a bit oddly then.

"So this is the Isabella you never shut up about? The one that helped you with your transition?" he questioned

Mason looked sheepish as I laughed

"That would be me. Now if you would excuse us Tyler. Mason and I have some catching up to do."

"Where are we going?" I laughed nervously

"You're not going to like this Mase but I need you to not kill Damon, because I'm his little sister. I don't what him to get hurt."

Mason was quiet for a while

"Mase? Say something"

"I won't hurt him only because you asked me not to" he sighed. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mase , don't worry about hurting him I'll do that myself for him almost killing tou." I growled and mason grinned. When we reached the boarding house now, and I lead him upstairs to lead him upstairs to my room.

Mason stayed with me talking about what happened in the time we were apart before falling asleep together, just like old times. I've missed mason.

**Damon's nick names- Wolf boy- Tyler , Witchy- Bonnie , Little Gilbert-Jeremy , Vampire Barbie/ Blondie - Caroline , Alaric, and Judgy- Elena**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge thank you to juliet709 for letting me know the error i made of having duplicated the previous chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. Love-always-evil-vampire came back online today! She sent me a few chapters most of which will be included into this chapter. I will continue to update as often as I can. Since this story is adopted and most of what I'm posting is adopted from love-always-evil-vampire, when I receive documents from her ill add and edit what I feel I need to then post. After what will most likely be chapter 6 or 7 this story will be original. **

* * *

><p>DAMON POV<p>

I woke up this morning feeling as though a burden had been lifted from me, but I had no idea know why, that's when I remembered yesterday. Isabella, my baby sister is back and alive. I got dressed, had some coffee, and decided I would go check on Isa.

I went up to her old room and knocked on the door softly. "Isa, Are you there?"

The only response was light breathing, so I opened the door. What. The. Fuck? Isa, my Isa, my baby sister curled on the chest of Mason Lockwood. The werewolf out to kill me was here, in my sister's bed, with his arms around her, whilst she was curled on his chest. Who did he think he was? , what the fuck was wrong with my sister? Sleeping with a werewolf, and one who hated the family at that! I ran up to Stefan's room, furious, banged on his door as I went in, which woke him up.

He shot upright and looked around for danger before spotting me.

"Damon, what the hell?!" Stefan demanded "Get dressed. Now. We have an issue."

When Stefan was dressed I dragged him to the second floor where Isa's room was located and opened the door with a flourish.

"What. The. Hell?" Stefan asked, his voice strained in a way that told me he'd like nothing better than to go Kick Mason's ass, you and me both brother. We stood in Isa's doorway looking at the pair. Mason and Isa were still in the same position as before. When he started towards Mason and I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"Now do you see the situation?"

* * *

><p>ISA POV<p>

I woke up this morning feeling undeniably happy, I had my both brothers back, Mason, and soon, I'll have Katherine back too. Mason had told me about his "friendship" with her. I could hardly believe that two of my friends knew each other.

It was 7AM, when I stood up and shook Mason, when he didn't wake up I tried again. When he still didn't wake I pushed him off the bed. That woke him.

A startled Mason glared at me

" Bitch," he muttered. I laugh and smirked innocently.

"Duh, you say it like it's a bad thing. Now come on let's find something to eat."

Mason looks at me, playfully suspicious.

"You mean food, right?" Asshole

"Whatever," I replied before we walked down to the kitchen.

Both Damon and Stefan were in there Shit. I don't remember them waking up early. Nevertheless, Mason and I walked into the kitchen.

When they looked up, their eyes showed surprise then complete unadulterated fury. Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but I gave him my fiercest glare and mouthed 'don't you dare'. Bet he closed that damn mouth.

"Mase, you should go get changed, I'll see you later." Mason smiled and left, knowing better than to be here when my brothers were going to attemopt to go against me. He'd gotten a taste of what that's like last night when I learnt that he tried to expose my brothers to the council.

As soon as Mase was gone Damon launched himself at me.

"What the hell Isa? Are you out of your damn mind? Sleeping with a werewolf? I thought you were better than that." I flipped out of his grip and broke Stefan's neck before he could interfere. I broke a leg of one of the chairs and staked Damon in the stomach.

"Don't forget big brother, I was a turned before you, giving me extra strength. As for Mason, I didn't sleep with him. We met him four years ago, and we're just friends. He slept over last night so we could catch up. Mason got his own special punishment last night. You touch Mason again I will give you an aneurism over, and over and over again. Leave him alone, Mason Lockwood and his family are off limits. Do you understand me?" Once he nodded I broke his neck too, leaving the stake in. I went to Mason's before either of my brothers could awaken.

When I got to Mason's house I knocked on the door and waited. Mayor Lockwood answered, and I saw recognition dawn on her face.

"Isabella Salvatore. What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling.

"Hello, Mayor Lockwood, I'm here to see Mason."

"When did you two meet?"

"Actually, he's an old friend I met a few years back. Tyler reintroduced us last night," I told her. We heard footsteps down the stairs and Mason appeared. He smiled brightly when he saw me.

"What are you doing here Is? I thought I was meeting you at your house?"

"Change of plans, my brothers and I had a slight misunderstanding." Carol excused herself. We started walking to his car, which as a Black Camaro surprise surprise. When we got in, Mason cleared his throat.

"Where are we heading to?" He asked.

"Mystic Falls High. I think it's about time I went back to school. Then, I need to go see an old friend."

When we arrived at Mystic Falls High I walked into the office area where there was this really old looking lady sitting at the desk. What was she 100 years old like damn I've rang the damn bell 5 times.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Salvatore; I'm here to sign up to go to school here." I loudly said to the lady at the front desk.

"You'll find I have all the papers necessary. I will be a junior in all the same classes as Stefan Salvatore."

Her eyes instantly glazed over, and I knew the compulsion had worked. I walked back out to the car where Mason was waiting.

"Well, where to next?"

"Let me drive for this?" He nodded and we switched seats. Before we set out, I texted… my friend asking where they live when they replied, we set off.

When we got to the address, I saw that the house was a huge white mansion. Why did I expect anything less? He could never live anywhere inconspicuous. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Before I closed the door I leant towards Mason.

"I'll call you when I'm finished here. Go have fun with Katherine or something. And Mase, Thank you, for everything." I said, then gave him a quick hug and walked up to the front door. Only when Mason had gotten back into the driver's seat and driven off did I knock on the door, a few seconds later it was opened.

A familiar voice told me to come in, I'd missed his voice. I stepped inside and looked up, hearing him gasp when he recognized me.

He engulfed me in a hug which I returned happily. I looked up at his face to see him genuinely smiling. His sister and I were almost the only people that could get him to do that.

"It's been decades, I've missed you so much Isabella," he murmured, hugging me tighter. I smiled into his shoulder.

"I know. I've missed you so much too. More than you could imagine"

* * *

><p>DAMON POV<p>

I groaned in pain as I pulled the stake out of my stomach. I forgot Isa was so protective of her friends. She was very loyal. Stefan stirred and I walked over him to the basement, pouring myself a fresh cup of blood. By the time I'd finished, my stomach had fully healed, and I heard Stefan waking up. I looked over at the clock, and if my heart still beat, it would have stopped. It had been more than three hours since Isa had left with Mason. She should have been back by now.

I ran towards the Lockwood's, making sure I was fast enough that no one would see me. When Carole answered she looked more than a little surprised.

"Damon! This is a surprise, what are you doing here?" She asked, flustered.

"Hi Carole, sorry for dropping in on you like this, but I really need to see Mason. It's important."

"Of course, I'll just go get him. Wait here just a moment." Carole told me, before walking off, a moment later Mason appeared.

"Where is she?" I demanded, refraining , barely, from grabbing him from the throat.

"Watch it asshole, the only reason I'm going to answer you is because Isabella is a great friend of mine, and she'd probably kick my ass for being rude to her brother," he said, laughing. I growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, She's not with me. She got me to drop her off at some house and said she'd call me if she needed me to come get her." Stupid fucking werewolf. Couldn't he give me any more information?

"What. House?" I snarled. Rolling his eyes again, he answered.

"Some fancy big white mansion." Those five words made my blood run cold.

Stefan POV

I walked into the house, back from a quick hunt, only for Damon to run in at vampire speed then slam the door behind him, Great. He was in a bad mood, again. Where was Isa when you need her? She seemed to be the only one who ever could calm him down. She was his best friend, and I knew it would be hurting him inside that she had fought with him like that, and that it was over one of his worst enemies, even if he didn't show it.

"What's wrong now Damon? Did your breakfast get away?" I asked, mocking him, hoping it would take his mind off the argument. I think he was over-reacting, just a bit, pacing around the room, muttering. Whoa. Anyone else get a strange sense of déjà vu? Then, Damon stopped pacing and spun around, glaring murderously at me. Next thing I knew he had me pinned against the wall by my throat.

"Now is not the time, little brother." He spat. "I just went to see the Lockwood's, and received some very interesting information from Mason Lockwood. Apparently, Isa had him drop her off at some house then made him leave, saying she would be a while, and that she would call in a few hours, she wanted to catch up with a close personal friend of hers."

Now I was confused.

"So? What's so bad about that?" I asked. Damon laughed humorlessly.

"The problem is, brother, that the house he dropped her off at, was a 'fancy white mansion'." Everything went cold. I filled with dread.

"No," I breathed. "Oh god no, this can't be happening! It can't be true!"

"Oh, yes, brother. It has happened. It is true. Isa knows him. No, worse than knows him. She's friends with him. Our Isa is friends with Klaus."

I still couldn't believe it. Isa, my big sister, the one that was kind and cruel at the same time, was friends with Klaus. Like it wasn't bad enough to find out she was friends with Katherine but Klaus? That was like being friends with a wolverine. How could she? Better yet, how could she not tell us? I sank down on the couch, my head buried in my hands. Damon watched, before sitting down on the other side of the coffee table.

"How?" I whispered hoarsely. "How did she not tell us? How did she not know?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, brother. The question is, how did we not guess? It's Isa. She's always been drawn to the bad guys. Next thing we know, she'll be waltzing through the door with a vampire hunter and making daisy chains out of vervain." I was stumped at that. Huh. For once, Damon was right.

* * *

><p>ISA POV<p>

Thank God we were finally here. Even with Niklaus's driving, it seemed to take ages to get to Chicago over the drive; we caught up with each other on what had happened in the past few decades. We got out, and he took my hand, squeezing it tight as though he was saying sorry for what I was about to see. We entered the house I remembered so well from a long time ago.

He kissed me on the forehead as he would Rebekah, before pulling me by the hand to a room at the bottom of the house, filled with four coffins. I gasped and looked at him.

"Oh Niklaus, you didn't-?" He nodded miserably, eyes filled with tears. I gave him a comforting hug. All of them were here, his mother, Elijah, Finn ,Kol, Rebekah. I slowly approached one of the coffins, stroking the wood, before opening it. Niklaus stood next to me and together we reached in, and pulled the dagger out of Beka. Then, we waited.

REBEKAH POV

As I awoke I gasped in as much air as I could, eyes flying wide open. Niklaus had daggered me. Me, the little sister that stuck by him forever! How could he?! As I looked around I noticed two humans, both with bite marks on their wrists. I rushed over to them, and drained the both of them, loving every second of it.

Where on Earth was Niklaus? He has some explaining to do.

I walked up the stairs to see Niklaus sitting on an odd looking chair. When he saw me, he stood up, tears in his eyes, a look of heartbreaking misery and regret on his face.

"Rebekah," he breathed. "I'm so s-" But he was cut off by my hand across his face.

"Niklaus" I snarled. "Pleasure to see you again, how have you been the past few years? Or has it been decades?" I gave him no time to answer, just focused on hurting him as much as possible.

"Rebekah!" A familiar voice yelled, then I felt arms wrap around my torso. I could have escaped instantly, but I knew that voice.

"Isa," I whispered, feeling as though I could faint. The arms constraining me were now gone, and I saw her helping Niklaus up, murmuring to him so low even I couldn't hear her. When he was okay and sitting down on the loveseat, she turned to me. Tears filled my eyes and, wordlessly, she held out her arms. I hugged her, sobbing.

"It's okay, everything's okay," she cooed soothingly.

"I didn't know, I didn't know!" I sobbed while she comforted me.

"It doesn't matter. Of course you didn't know. You wouldn't have told Mikael's minions where we were if you knew?" I smiled, Isa always understood. When I'd calmed down more, Isa sat next to Nik, and I across from them.

"Rebekah," Nik started. "I am so very sorry for daggering you, but I knew Stefan wasn't good for you, you should see him now." I smiled at him and told him I forgave him. After that, questions came tumbling out quicker than I could comprehend.

"What year is it? How long have I been daggered? Have you guys been together the entire time? Where's Stefan? Where are we? What's been going on lately? What is new? Tell me everything!" Nik and Isa looked at each other, and Isa gestured for Nik to answer. He sighed, but answered everything despite it.

"Well little sister, it's 2013, and you've been daggered since the 1920's, so the world is very different now, and no, Isa and I have not stayed travelling with each other, though we've met up a few times over the decades. Stefan is in the town where Isa and I are both currently residing in, and far different from the 20's. He just might be the vampire with the most humanity, he feeds off animals, he is silent and broody now, filled with regret for being what he was, and is dating the current doppelganger." Isa jumped in here.

"Yes, it's quite disgusting. Such a pity, I had such high hopes for my little brother" She said, her voice filled with disgust and contempt. I was feeling quite repulsed by too. "Damon, on the other hand, is as violent and bloodthirsty as I or Klaus, and behaves as a vampire truly should" It seems Isa hasn't lost herself, at least one of the Salvatore brothers hadn't changed. Nik continued on.

"We are in Chicago, but everyone is currently residing back in our birthplace, Rebekah, Mystic Falls. Cars have changed a lot and you have missed the invention of a portable telephone called a 'cell phone' or 'mobile', women now have equal rights with men, and if you thought women wearing trousers was awful, the women's outfits now are absolutely atrocious. Speaking of which, we need to get you some new clothes," He finished, gesturing at my dress.

ISA POV

"These outfits are absolutely atrocious" Rebekah moaned as we looked through clothes in some big fancy store. Niklaus had filled her in on everything else while we were driving her, so Rebekah was one hundred percent filled in. She was holding up a see through skin tight black dress that was so short I could hardly believe it was classified as a dress. I clucked my tongue.

"That's because you're looking at the ones that idiotic human sluts wear" She looked at me questioningly, and I sighed.

"That means silly human strumpets." Recognition dawned on her face before she asked,

"Well then, what do you wear?" I studied her.

"Nothing that I'm letting you wear until you are familiar with the twenty-first century fashion. You could wear dark colors but, we're getting you some bright colored clothes too. There are some clothes that might look good on you over here." I spent the next hour picking out new things for Rebekah, and telling her how to wear them, while picking out some stuff for me. Once we were finished Klaus compelled the assistant to forget, and Rebekah and I quickly changed into some things before we left, even though I didn't need to. **(the outfits are in a collection, click the link in bio to see outfits) **

"Well," Rebekah drawled. "I agree completely Isa. These aren't strumpet clothes. I like them." I smirked.

"Well, I have to say, I told you so!" I sang, twirling around with my arms up.

Rebekah huffed , only half amused, before saying, "Whatever. I'm going to go hunt. Be back soon."

"Bye!"

I was still spinning when she left.

"Careful Isa, people are going to start staring." Niklaus warned, though his eyes were lit up with amusement and happiness at my antics.

"I don't care" I said, smiling, before grabbing his hands and spinning him around with me. He rolled his eyes, but spun around with me anyway, and soon we were both laughing and spinning.

"This is why I love you Isabella," Nik said, before he kissed me.

**That's a wrap for now. This chapter is longer than any other I've done. Please check out the collection I made for this story and look at the outfits the girls are wearing. Thank you to Juliet709, red05, guest, and lovefanfic2326 for reviewing. I update soon. Where you see line breaks that's where love-always-evil-vampire stopped in her version of this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for the delay, I have finals next week so studying is crucial. I planned to update multiple times it just never worked out, from work, to holidays, to shopping, to studying, to finals, to school, to homework. I've had a busy two weeks. I have a month break starting the 22****nd****, I'm not sure if I'll be working during my break but ill update as much as I can.**

* * *

><p>ISA POV<p>

I smirked as I wiped my mouth free of the blood that had got on it as I fed off of this worthless human. I looked over at Nik to him doing the same thing that had to be the sexiest thing I've seen in the past few years I then to Rebekah to see her dancing crazily fueled from the blood of her kill. My god this is the life.

I told Nik and Rebekah that we should probably go. Nik nodded in agreement, and though Rebekah rolled her eyes, she nodded. I compelled the worthless human I had fed on to forget every thing that had taken place in the last few minutes and left. Nik and Rebekah came out after compelling their humans a few minutes later.

We could have used vamp speed to get to the car, but decided to walk at 'normal' human pace instead. When suddenly, Nik stopped, tensed up.

"Nicky? What's wro-" I was cut off by Rebekah's gasp.

"Quiet, listen carefully," he whispered. I did as he said, and I heard it. A person, probably on the other side of the block, slurping up a liquid, A human's heart beating erratically, the pulse of blood getting weaker and weaker, I could smell blood too, which could only mean one thing, Another vampire.

We sped up, gliding silently across the pavement toward the location the sound came from. When we turned the corner, our suspicions were confirmed.

A blonde was wiping her mouth, an evil smirk on her face, a body crumpled in a heap next to her. Rebekah strode out, I shrugged and grabbed Nik's hand as walked out next to her.

Only when I cleared my throat, did the blonde turned around.

I don't know who I was expecting, some random vampire maybe, but that certainly was not what I saw.

Alexia ( Alexia is Lexi) POV

I wiped my mouth after the human was dead, I had been very thirsty. Someone cleared their throat and I spun around. Well I wasn't expecting them.

"Alexia." Isabella spat, her tone colder than ice, standing in the middle of the three, as usual.

"Well if it isn't the dream team." I drawled.

ISA POV

I glared at the person who stood in our way.

She glanced at us carelessly, before doing a double take, her eyes resting on how Nik's arm was around my shoulder protectively, fangs bared. Her sly grin grew.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development."

"As is this," I snapped, gesturing to the now dead human. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yes, a much tastier one at that. Now, enough of that nonsense, come give me a hug."

"You are not a friend, Alexia. You know what you did. You were careless, you almost caused our exposure" Nik cut in, his tone as icy as mine. Rebekah stayed silent, glowering at Alexia. We'd filled her in on what had happened when we'd explained everything else to her.

Alexia's eyes softened, and she looked remorseful.

"You know I never meant to do anything, It was Stefan, he had gotten so careless. He didn't even care if people saw him feeding, and didn't compel them. I always had to clean up his mess, and he had no control after you left. Hell, it took decades to do, and his control is still so primitive he feeds on bunnies." There was something about her tone that said she was telling the truth.

I glanced at Nik and Rebekah, question evident in my eyes, and they both nodded ever-so slightly. I turned back to Alexia, my expression a bit friendlier.

"We believe you Lexi. Now come on, let's go hide the body."

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Damon sighed and took a sip of his bourbon. He'd changed his mind. He was sure that his brother was over exaggerating, so Isa was friends was Klaus, that didn't mean she was some evil psychotic bitch hell-bent on killing them all. Based on her other friends though... No. Isa was still Isa, no matter who her 'friends' were. He excused himself, and headed up to his room.

Downstairs, Elena, who was back in the boarding house now that Isa was out of town, was frantically calling Elijah. On the sixth ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello Elena, what do you need?"

"How soon can you get to the boarding house? We have an issue."

Elijah listened, intrigued, as Elena explained that the Salvatore's had a sister, and how they'd found out she was friends with Katherine, Mason, and that they'd found out just earlier today, she had gone off somewhere with Klaus.

"I see." Elijah said, absorbing all the new information. "And you want me to tell you if I know of her and if you should be worried about how dangerous she is."

Stefan nodded tersely. It was him, Elijah, and Elena there now. The others had all left, after Elena made them promise to stay inside, and Damon had retired to his room with his favorite bourbon.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Isabella." Elijah looked at him blankly, as though he was trying to remember, but couldn't.

"To people she looks exactly like Damon, she's known as Isa." Recognition flashed on his face, followed by shock. For the first time since they'd met Elena and Stefan, Elijah lost his composure.

"Y-y-you m-m-mean t-that you're the brother o-of Is-is-isa?" He stuttered. Elena and Stefan shared a glance. If Elijah was stuttering, it had to be pretty bad.

ELIJAH POV

I composed myself, and took a deep breath.

"When I first heard of Isa it was the late 1880's, I was still a part of Klaus's inner circle and gossip had spread like wildfire through the magic world about a girl, very recently changed by the doppelganger. She had made quite a name for herself, outwitting and outfighting vampires ten times her age. She was considered an extremely cruel huntress, there was bodies found in the most horrific ways, mutilated almost beyond recognition."

"She was not the neatest eater. She never left opponents alive, and had befriended witches, vampires and werewolves alike. A great beauty apparently, and seemed to be able to compel extremely well. News was she was near to Klaus and I's territory. Klaus was intrigued, of course, and had all our spies looking out for her. Eventually she was found, and Klaus went to meet with her. I, of course, came along..."

~Flashback Elijah POV~

Klaus walked into the Clockwork inn, full of confidence. I, on the other hand, was finding myself quite nervous at the prospect of meeting this woman. She was supposedly quite dangerous, therefore it was obvious why Klaus should wish to acquire her, another one of his prizes. I scanned the room to see a woman at a small table in the corner looking at us, eyes bright with interest as she waved us over.

As we reached the table she gestured for us to sit down, suspicion evident in her eyes. She was as beautiful as they had said, silky raven-black hair that fell in ringlets around her face, flawless pale skin, pale even for a vampire, ice blue catlike eyes, full red lips, a graceful body, of impeccable shape, and an imperious expression donned her face.

"Well," she spoke after we had settled. "You requested we meet. What is it you want?" To be honest, I wasn't quite sure why we were here either. Klaus bowed his head slightly to her, something I had never seen him do, ever.

"Miss Isabelle, forgive me, I do not know how I may address you-" she cut in here.

"Isabella, Isabella Pierce. The younger Peirce sister." Klaus bowed his head slightly again.

"Very well. Miss Isabella, my brother and I sought you for we are intrigued. You made quite a name for yourself in England, so much so that we heard about you back here in America, and now that you are back, we simply had to meet you. I am Niklaus Mikaelson, and this is my brother, Elijah, we're apart of the Originals."

She regarded us quietly.

"Ah yes, I do believe I have heard of you. Quite a reputation, you have. Your brother too, tough he is kinder by far, apparently. I believe I shall call you Nik, and you Eli. Now, what be it you need?" I glanced at Klaus, unsure myself on why we were here.

"We came to ask you to join us. You have come back here alone, and we believe you would be a brilliant ally."

She arched a brow. "And what would I get out of coming with you?"

"Anything. Power. Fame. Danger. Everything." She considered for a moment.

"Very well," Isabella conceded.

~End Flashback~

NO ONE POV

Elena and Stefan were extremely distraught by Elijah's story. Isabella was extremely powerful more so than they could have imagined. It wouldn't be a good idea to fight with her.

"Well then, if we can't fight her, how can we stop her? She's evil!" Elena demanded.

Elijah regarded her blankly.

"You won't have to. She'll leave with Klaus, and he always keeps her in control." He said curtly then left. Elena was frustrated. She didn't know when Klaus would leave, and she didn't want any more humans dead.

Upstairs, Damon sat, having heard everything. He chuckled and shook his head.

Typical Isa, he thought. Making herself as powerful as possible. And typical brother and Elena. Always far too over-dramatic.

* * *

><p>ELIJAH POV<p>

I sighed as I got back to the hotel I was staying in. I'd almost forgotten about Isa. She had made everyone so more livelily.

~Flashback~

Isabella had been living with us a mere month, and she'd brightened everyone's moods. She had been so stiff and imperil, and frightening the first night to everyone, but on the tenth evening I had seen her in the parlor alone with Klaus, sitting in his lap, her head upon his chest, his arms around her waist, both of them slumped over, asleep. I had beckoned to Rebekah to come look, and she was just as astounded.

"They are in love. They just haven't realized it yet. It may take centuries, but they will be together some day." She had whispered to me before leaving. After one last glance, I too, left.

She had warmed up to us though, and could be found chatting with Rebekah, or talking with me in the library, or laughing in the gardens with 'Nik' over some atrocity they had committed in front of the humans. She was lively, fun and daring, and utterly wild, wicked in a way that seemed to be flirtatious at the same time. It had only been a month, but the three of us hadn't been this happy since before Kol was daggered.

Only one month, but she had already become a part of us. I don't think I can remember much of the few years before she waltzed in here and showed us how to be evil and wild at the same time.

~End flashback~

She was oh so powerful too...

~New Flashback~

"Now, now Elijah," Isa cooed. "Don't harm the little thug." I was standing in front of another vampire, one who had dared to challenge our power.

"Isa-" Klaus started

"Hush Niklaus." Isa snapped. "Elijah shall not harm him... That will be my job, thank you." She said crisply, her queen like mode back, the one she always used when in front of others she did not know of the supernatural realm.

'Isa he's far older-" Rebekah interrupted. She arched a brow.

"I'm well aware of that Rebekah. He may be older, but must you underestimate me so?" She didn't wait for an answer, just kicked the vampire.

"Get up!"

The vampire stood slowly, glaring at the three of us, who had all taken a few steps backwards. We didn't want to be in Isabella's way when she really started. We'd all sparred with her before, and she was truly smart in her maneuvers, almost like she knew our moves before we did.

As soon as he was standing the vampire lunged at her. She was no longer in front of him.

And then the fight started in earnest.

She was like wind, the moved so quickly, so swift, so sure of herself. He blundered through, getting madder and madder when he couldn't get her. Rebekah and I watched, fascinated as always, and Klaus was searching his pockets for something.

He pulled out a stake, and threw it to Isa calmly.

She caught it, still moving, dodging, and swiftly staked him from behind. He fell to the ground dead, as Isa watched calmly. She brushed her hands and started walking up to the house, still perfectly calm.

"Thanks for the stake Nicky!" She called before flashing inside.

~End Flashback~

I smiled at the memory, before finding Klaus's number on my phone. I couldn't wait to see Isa again...

* * *

><p>ISA POV<p>

Nik, Rebekah, Lexi and I were sitting in the living room of Nicky's house catching up, I on his lap with his arms around my waist, when Nicky's phone rang. He scowled at the caller ID, but answered it anyway. He didn't put it on speaker, but he may as well have.

"Brother." He said in a deadly calm tone. Key word of that sentence is deadly.

"Hello Klaus. I wouldn't bother you usually, but you've caused quite a stir back here."

Nik laughed. "Brother I always seem to be causing a stir in Mystic Falls. What is the doppelganger-who-shouldn't-be-alive and her little friends doing now?"

"Wondering what on Earth you're doing with their 'dear' Isa." Nik stiffened instantly at the mention of me.

ELIJAH POV

I heard his snarl over the phone. Hmmm. A lot of time had passed, yet he was still as protective of her as ever.

"Calm down, Nicky, and give me the damn phone!" I heard her demand, before there was a hitting sound and I heard her voice on the phone.

"Hi Eli!" She sounded genuinely excited. "Now, what are you doing with my brother and the 'Scooby-doo gang'? You can't possibly like them, they're just awful!" She complained. I just had to laugh.

"I'm assuming you're leaving Damon out of that statement. They are quite irksome, aren't they?" I said. She laughed, bright and consuming

ISA POV

It was so nice to be talking to Elijah again. I hadn't spoken with him for ages. I mock gasped when I realized what he'd said.

"Of course Damon's left out of that statement! He's too much like me to be annoying!" He laughed again.

"You aren't annoying at all are you?" He said dryly.

"Of course I'm not! So Eli, are you coming to Chicago to visit your favorite evil vampires ever, or are you gonna sit around with the most boring group to ever exist?" I questioned.

"I'm already on my way. I'll see you outside Gloria's in twenty minutes"

* * *

><p>Lexi, Nik and I were waiting outside Gloria's for Elijah, Rebekah around the corner. I was so excited I was practically bouncing. Lexi rolled her eyes,<p>

"Calm down love," I heard Nik say bemusedly. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed before putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side, and stopped bouncing. I looked up at him.

"How much longer?" I whined. He smiled.

"Just about... now" he said, looking at the car approaching. It stopped, and Elijah got out. I immediately hugged him and he spun me around before putting me back on the ground.

"You're here! I've missed you!" I told him, delighted he was back. He smiled at me.

"I've missed you too, Isa." Nik approached, and they shared a quick hug, both smiling, before Nik stepped back, wrapping his arms around me again. Elijah raised a brow, but didn't comment, looking slightly amused.

ELIJAH POV

Klaus gave me a quick hug before stepping back and wrapping his arms around Isa's waist and putting his head on top of hers. I raised a brow, amused. Well, it had taken them long enough.

Isa beamed at me. It was then that I noticed Lexi was with them. To say I was surprised to see her with them would have been a substantial understatement, but I didn't comment. I made a mental note to ask about her later. She gave me a smile, and a brief hug

"Good to see you again, Elijah." She told me, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Also Elijah, we have a surprise for you..." She said, turning me to face the street corner, where Rebekah emerged from.

Rebekah... Our sister... She was back.

She came straight to my arms.

"You're back." I murmured. She nodded, stepping back after a moment. I could see tears in her eyes, a happy smile on her face.

"Glad to be back, brother." She whispered. Klaus cleared his throat.

"Are you hungry brother, or should we go back to the house?" He asked. I considered.

"My thirst is fine Klaus, let's go." I told him, and we started walking, the five of us back together.

Katherine POV

I sighed as I heard the door open, and mason stepped in.

"Well? I haven't seen either Damon or Stefan all week, how are they and their little gang?" I questioned. He laughed as sat down across from me.

"Oh, believe me, a lot has happened." He said. I ran a hand through my hair impatiently.

"Well? Like what?"

"Does the name Isa mean anything to you?" he asked rhetorically, and I froze.

"Isa? She's back with them? Tell me everything!" I demanded.

"Isa comes back here from God-knows-where, meets doppelganger in cemetery, kind of befriended her but not really, then the doppelganger took her back to the Salvatore's, where she caught up with her brothers. She met the gang that night when she pretended to be well you. After she deliberately went against her brothers requests, and made Tyler take her to see me again. She argued with her brother's the next morning then got me to drive her to Klaus's. I don't know anything that happened after that, but when I asked her if she was okay, she did text back that she was fine, and had taken a little trip to Chicago." He finished his brief story.

I arched a brow.

"What on earth would Isa fight with her brothers about, specifically Damon?"

"I stayed the night there catching up with her, and fell asleep. Of course, in the morning, when Damon saw us, he thought differently, then got Stefan. She didn't take too kindly to the accusations. A make-shift stake here, a broken neck there, some damaged furniture, basically the usual."

I smirked triumphantly.

"Of course. I should have expected that from Isa. Her creator taught her well." He smiled.

"Quite."

"Excuse me for a moment Mason." I said, then flashed upstairs. I opened a suitcase and packed everything I needed, then closed it and took it to the car.

"Katherine? What are you doing?" Mason asked. I turned around, a smug smile in place.

"Go pack your things. We, are taking a little vacation in Chicago."

**Uh oh, Katherine in Chicago with the Originals, What do you think of that? I'm working on the next few chapters so it won't be as long of a wait again. Thank you guys for being patient and sticking with my story. I'll see you guys next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait ! Enjoy **

* * *

><p>DAMON POV<p>

Ric and I were

at the Grill, sipping a glasses of bourbon.

"What?" I asked Ric, I was sure I'd heard wrong.

"I said I think they're all over-reacting. I don't think you're sister's that dangerous." After I got over that little shocker I smirked at him

"Well, would you look at that, the Scooby gang's main vampire hunter actually has sense?!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"She's just you, except female." I raised my eyebrows at him, still smirking. He continued, "Okay, I know, probably not the best example that she's not dangerous, but if she's like you in the slightest, she won't let Klaus do anything, because even if she's loyal to him, she's loyal to you, too and just a bit loyal to Stefan as well." He was right.

Flashback, 1859

We were at the river. Stefan and I were arguing, not something that happens often

"It's was wrong and you know it!" Stefan said. I scoffed.

"Oh, Saint Stefan, I'm ever so sorry that I hurt someone. Whatever can I do to make it up?" I mocked him. He was only twelve, what did he know?

"Damon, stop acting like that, you and Isa could have hurt Miss Callie. You're eighteen Damon, and Isa is sixteen. Miss Callie is sixteen too. There was no need to scare her so!"

Cellists Fell. The younger of the Gilbert sisters. Her older sister was Amelie, who was my age.

"We told her she had a spider on her back, Stefan, it wasn't like we poisoned her!" Isabella said Stefan curled his hands into fists at his side. It was then that Isa appeared.

Isa didn't waste time talking, just gave Stefan a quick push, and he fell backwards into the river. The expression on his face was highly comical.

"I believe you needed to cool off, Stefan. Cellists is a friend of mine, it was harmless." She spoke coolly to him, before linked her arms around mine, and we walked off, leaving Stefan to find out a way to dry off on his own. I smirked. This is why I love having a sister.

End of Flashback

"Well at least one of you gets it. Elena and Stefan have the others running around like the bunnies have banded together and want revenge for their drained bunny-friends." I replied, and Ric laughed.

We spoke about their dramatics for a bit longer, then left.

As soon as I was outside, someone approached, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Alaric. I would have struggled if I didn't have my suspicions about who it was

"Pleasure seeing you Ric!" They called over their shoulder before turning a corner and facing me. And my suspicions were right. It was Elena. Hm. She'd changed clothes since meeting Elijah.

"No need to worry about Mason for a bit Damon. He's going to go see Isa and Klaus." I raised a brow.

"You couldn't say this in front of Alaric why?"

"Because I'm going too. Another problem out of your way." I was confused for a moment. A smile was growing on her face, and she managed to look innocent and wicked at the same time. My eyes widened. Not Elena...

"Bye, Damon!" She said mischievously, before blurring away at vampire speed. I heard the whoosh from the wind caused by her speed.

"Katherine," I choked out.

ELENA POV

I ran a hand through my hair. Stefan and I had called the others to tell them what Elijah said, but Alaric and Damon had ignored us, and weren't with us at the boarding house. Probably at the Grill getting drunk.

"Wait, so she's friends with both of the Originals?" Matt asked, sound a bit awed.

"I'm not sure if you'd really call it friends. Elijah seemed kind of scared of her. Apparently, my sister wasn't the nicest vampire after she was changed." Stefan told them. Bonnie looked grave, and I think she was taking the whole issue pretty seriously. Good. Tyler looked half asleep, but Caroline looked attentive. Jeremy just looked bored. I was irritated that my own brother/cousin wasn't paying attention. Stefan went on to tell them what Elijah had told us. There was a pause as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Jeremy volunteered. I protested, but he gave me a hard look.

"Stop worrying Elena. Even if it is someone dangerous, chances are they won't be able to get in. And if they can, well-" He pointed to his ring, and walked out if the room before I could say anymore. After he'd left the room I got up silently and followed him. I heard the click of the door opening, and I stayed out of sight, but made sure I was close enough to hear.

"Hi Jeremy. Just thought I'd drop this off for you. There was a soft thud as something hit the ground. I heard Jer gasp, but before there was a chance for him to say anything, I heard the sound of bones snapping, and another thud. That was it. Now I was scared. I crossed into the hallway and walked up to the doorway. Alaric was there unconscious, Jeremy now on top of him with his neck snapped at an odd angle. I was about to scream when a hand went over my mouth. I looked up at the person who had stopped my scream.

"Hello Elena. Goodbye Elena." She said, then swiftly left at vampire speed, leaving the sound of the wind behind her, and the door slammed closed.

I did scream then, and everyone rushed from the living room to the doorway. I heard Caroline gasp. They didn't need to ask me anything, I knew the question. Who did it?

"Katherine," I gasped, before everything went black.

ALEXIA/LEXI

We were walking along the streets, occasionally stopping for one of us to feed, though Elijah refrained from drinking. He preferred more 'dignified' ways of feeding. The four of us had caught up with Elijah about everything, but none of them had asked how I was alive, whether it was because they didn't know I had died, or they didn't care. I was leaning towards the first option.

ISA

According to Elijah, the group was majorly over-reacting. Times ten. Why are none of us surprised? I've barely known half of them for more than a day, and I can already tell that its regular protocol for them. I mean, seriously, they could put it on their list of accomplishments for college. Provided they live that long anyway. Who knows, could be an unfortunate accident, could be a heart attack from all their unneeded stress, could just end up killing each other, or maybe Stefan will finally flip.

I hope it's the last one. Ripper Stefan was so much more fun. At least he knew how to party. Now he's all broody and sulky and, dare I say it, Edward-like. Ugh.

And on the other hand is Damon. Ah, bad, reckless Damon. He knew how to have fun. Again, until yesterday, I hadn't spoken with him since 1863,as far as he knows, and I could tell he was still awesome as ever. Vampirism suited him.

Nik finished feeding off of another human and returned to my side. I glanced at the other three, who were bantering over something as per usual. I leant into Nik's side and looked up at his face.

"I'm bored." I said. He raised his brows, but said nothing. "Can't we go feed in another club, the humans out here are so... dull." I could see him, as well as Rebekah and Elijah, trying to hide smiles.

Flashback,1891, Georgia.

NO POV

"Niklaus!" Isabella's voice rang through the house as her and Rebekah returned from whatever frivolous activity they had taken part in whilst in town. She never yelled. Klaus flashed downstairs immediately, more to prevent her from breaking anything rather than to assist her, expecting her to be in some sort of mood. After all, she had yelled. Rebekah had already retreated to her quarters.

"Yes, Isabella?" He asked her. Her expression softened some.

"There is a ball tonight. I wish to go. We must keep up appearance." She informed him. He was confused.

"So go. None of us will prevent you." Now she frowned.

"I shall, but I need an escort. A lady doesn't attend a ball by herself. "Isabella said, a playfully wicked smile graced her features. He groaned. He hated dances. All the formalities made it terribly dull.

"Who is Rebekah attending with?" Niklaus asked.

"A commoner from town." The distaste in her voice was evident. He smiled, almost triumphantly.

"Well, then can you not also attend with one of the townsmen? Or Elijah?"

"I do not like townsmen. They are only good for blood. And Eli is attending with one of the townswomen. That is beside the point, however. Why should I attend with one of them when I have a perfectly decent escort with me right here?" Her expression left no room for argument.

As if he could deny her anything anyway.

* * *

><p>They were at the ball, taking a break from dancing. Rebekah and Elijah had managed to escape their dates long enough to have a conversation with Niklaus and Isabella.<p>

"Well, we have attended. They cannot gossip about our lack of attendance. I must say, I have found this ball one of the most dull I have ever attended, from home or on my travels. Shall we leave now, and feed on the others outside?" I asked.

End flashback

And now I was saying the complete opposite. I mock huffed and grabbed Lexi's arm, pulling her ahead of the others with me, acting pissed at the others. I flipped them the bird, not looking back.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat friends is it, Isa?" I froze. That voice. I hadn't heard that voice for a hundred and fifty years.

"Katherine," I breathed.

* * *

><p>"Katherine!" I yelled, running over to her. She grinned at me.<p>

"Well, if I'd known this would be the reaction I'd get I would have come sooner." I hit her arm, and not lightly either.

"You should have come earlier! I never saw you after early 1864, then I hear, over a hundred years later, that you were off gallivanting with my brothers!"

She took the yelling quite calmly.

"Calm down. You should be happy that I changed them. I thought you would have liked to have Damon back?" I took a deep breath.

"You're right. I am happy that they're changed, and so far I do like having Damon back, but I'm just pissed at you that it took a hundred and forty-nine years for me to find out It was you who changed them!"

She said nothing.

"Also, why didn't I see you after then?" I questioned. This time she did answer.

"You're associated with Klaus." Okaaay. But I'm still associated with Klaus...

"I know you're still associated, but boyfriend dearest would never hurt your best friend right?" Katherine explained, seeming to know why I was confused. She was always good with that sort of stuff. I looked back at Nik. He, Rebekah and Elijah were in defensive positions, their faces vamped out. Nik quickly calmed down and walked over. I saw Katherine flinch a little, but she stayed put in front of me. Elijah and Rebekah relaxed into normal postures, but kept their faces vamped, and the menacing looks stayed too.

Nik put his arm around my shoulders and looked down at my face. I knew what he was going to ask. I kissed him softly on the cheek, then whispered softly, looking him directly in the eyes,

"It's okay." He nodded, still looking concerned, at looked at Katherine, who was smirking knowingly.

"Ah, Katerina," Nik spoke softly, deadly calm. "It has been too long." Katherine nodded, but I could see she was nervous.

"Klaus. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nik ignored her question.

"Know this, Katerina. If you hurt Isa in any way, you won't escape this time. Rebekah, Elijah, Alexia, come over, there is no threat." Elijah didn't seem to care and smiled at Katherine, Rebekah looked absolutely hostile, and Lexi seemed bored.

"Lexi!" I heard Katherine's surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lexi smirked at her.

"I have my ways." Now I was curious.

"Wait, what happened Lexi?" I asked. She sighed.

I visited Stefan for his birthday, Damon and I had it all planned out. He would stake me, and just miss my heart. We had a witch who'd put a spell on me, I looked dead. That way, I had an excuse not to see Stefan again, and I could have a proper human diet. Double win to me."

Katherine nodded. "Of course. That makes perfect sense Lexi. Never thought you'd ever quit the bunny diet though."

Lexi shrugged.

"Damon convinced me. He's right about it being more fun."

I smirked.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, Lex." I said, smiling wickedly. Everyone groaned.

"Did you really have to say that, Isa?" Came another voice. I looked over, and there stood, of all people, Mason Lockwood.

"You're here too?" I asked. "What's next? Out comes Rose?" Everyone smiled.

"Nice to see you too Isa. Come on, let's go inside somewhere. The seven of us standing here looks pretty suspicious, so someone pick a club, Chicago's got enough of them." He spoke gruffly and, leaving Nicky's side, I walked over to him, and put my hands on his crossed arms.

"Are you sure you wanna come, Mase? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He shrugged, but I knew he was uncomfortable with the thought of having to watch six vampires drink and possibly drain humans.

"I'll be fine, I just won't look." He said. I smiled at him.

"Okay, fine. No problems, loup-garou." He glared at me, and I laughed.

Everyone looked at me curiously. They knew what I said, but they didn't understand the joke.

* * *

><p>ELENA POV<p>

I moaned as I returned to consciousness. I saw Stefan, Caroline, and Matt hovering above me.

For a moment I was left wondering what had happened. Then everything came flooding back.

"Jeremy!" I started panicking. "Where's Jeremy? He's okay? Everyone's okay?" I stressed, looking at Stefan. He smiled at me reassuringly, looking a bit worried.

"Everyone back off a bit, she needs some space!" Caroline instructed. I managed a small smile, then sat up a bit so I could look around.

I was in a bedroom, which contained two single beds. The guest bedroom. I was laying on one bed, with Caroline, Stefan and Matt standing there, waiting for me.

On the other bed lay Jeremy, who was lying perfectly still, neck at an odd angle. Bonnie and Tyler were standing by him, waiting. Even from my view, I could see his ring on, which calmed me down considerably. I lay still for a moment, seeing if I could feel any pain. No, I was fine.

I sat up, and got off the bed. When Stefan tried to protest, but I shushed him.

"I'm fine Stefan." I told him.

"If you're sure then..." He trailed off. I smiled.

"I'm sure. I feel absolutely fine Stefan. We need to focus on Jeremy." I said sternly.

"Elena, what about Katherine? She killed Jeremy!" Matt protested.

"We'll talk about her when Jeremy's okay."

* * *

><p>(ABOUT AN HOUR LATER)<p>

Jeremy gasped in air as he woke up. I was sitting back on my bed, as the others had told me to. They thought it was better that he didn't see me until after he knew Katherine was gone.

I tuned out as the others asked how he was, told him Katherine was gone et cetera, et cetera.

Even though I wasn't listening to what they were saying, I was a bit worried about Jeremy.

His tone sounded odd, kind of strained. I guess that's not that weird, seeing as he'd just been killed by someone who looked just like his sister.

I went downstairs to get a drink while I waited for them to finish. I really need a coffee.

I stood there as I waited for it to brew, and after a minute or two, I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I spun around-

And came face-to-face with Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" I cried putting a hand over my heart to slow down it's frantic beating. "You scared me!" I accused. He smiled, but it looked a bit creepy, kind of deranged. I guess he's still not 100% after dying and everything.

"Hello, Elena." He said.

"Jeremy?" I asked, faltering a bit. "A-are you okay?" Then his face changed, turning menacing, and he snarled at me. I was too stunned to make a sound.

"You," he hissed. "You did this Elena! You killed me!" He tackled me, and I fell to the floor, him on top of me, with a stake over my heart. It was then that I realized what had happened. I guess I hadn't heard the entire conversation he had with Katherine...

"Jeremy!" I yelled. "This isn't you! You've been compelled! I'm not a vampire, I didn't kill you! It's Katherine, Jeremy, don't you see-"

He stopped my little speech by interrupting.

"Enough." He hissed. "I don't know what game you're playing, Elena, but I'm not playing it. You killed me, and it's time I returned the favor!"

Then he pressed down on the stake he held over my heart

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The faster you review the sooner I post the next chapter <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I apologize for the wait a lot has happened to me and I just couldn't find time to update. I will start writing the next chapter soon. I should have it up before the new year. Merry Christmas everyone! **

* * *

><p>Elena POV<p>

I closed my eyes, ready to die. I always thought when people said their life flashed before their eyes that they were lying, I mean your entire life flashing before your eyes a few seconds before death. How stupid was that?

But seeing as that very thing was happening to me now I feel bad for saying so.

I saw every moment of my life starting from my first birthday all the way to this very moment through a third person's point of view as if my entire life had been recorded and was now being played before me. I saw every moment of my life, every lie I told to save myself, every devious thing I had done to protect me, every time I did something I wasn't supposed to, I saw it all.

The only difference was the different perspective, I saw all the mean, violent, manipulative things I had done to everyone that was around me. I remember feeling justified for my actions each time I did one of those selfish acts. I didn't feel any of that justification now, I only felt shame, and embarrassment of what I had done.

I clearly saw the effect my actions caused, I saw my parents crying wondering why I was acting the way I was, I saw my brother apologizing on my behalf to countless people, I saw Stefan backing me up and going along with whatever I said and did no matter how wrong my actions and plans were.

I saw love and devotion shining clear in his eyes and I saw mine that held emotions of that sort there was a cold self-righteous look on my face. I held a look that showed I felt I was always right, my way was the only way and it was the best.

The memories were slowing and more recent so I knew my time was almost up. I have to admit I was afraid of what the afterlife held in store for me after seeing all the wrong I've done, but I knew I deserved everything that was coming to me.

I only wish I could have apologized, truly apologized to everyone I wronged. When the memories stopped I felt the worst pain imaginable, I felt like I was drowning but on fire at the same time. I knew at that point I was dying and welcomed death, I was ready to pay for what I had done. I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

DAMON POV

I heard a commotion downstairs and smashing. Perfect. What now? They better not be breaking anything expensive. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Jeremy holding a stake over Elena's heart and pushing it in quickly and violently. Well. This was certainly an interesting development. I considered stopping him from killing her but went against it seeing all the bullshit she's pulled, and all the lies.

I was done with it, with her, too bad saint Stefan was out eating little Bambi's and thumpers he could have saved his girl. Such a shame

When little Gilbert has successfully staked his sister through he sunk his teeth into her neck, draining the remaining blood from her body. Just then the Scooby doo gang busted in, this is about to get good. I poured myself a bourbon and stood silently watching waiting to see how this would play out.

Barbie was the first to se what happened, "Jeremy? What are you doing here? What's on your face? Where is E…." she stopped suddenly finally seeing Elena on the floor wit a stake standing straight through her chest right over her heart she ran to her side and grabbed her body in her arms rocking , "Elena? Elena! NO! No no no no! this isn't happening! Please no this cant be happening"

Witchy was shell shocked she walked over to Barbie tears flowing freely from her eyes, when she was next to Barbie who was still rocking only now sobbing hysterically , she crumpled to the floor grabbing Elena's hand , holding it tight as she let loose her own sobs.

Wolf boy still stood by the door un-moving and I'm pretty sure he wasn't breathing either, with his mouth wide and tears filling his eyes as he looked on to the scene that was unfolding.

Matt fell to his knees and was sobbing into his hands

Ric was in the same state as Wolf boy with the exception that there was tears flowing.

During all of this no one seemed to notice Jeremy making his exit. How did they miss it was my main thing I mean for a vampire, something I accidently did, he made a loud departure. Oh well, they'll notice eventually. I suppose I should give my darling little sister a call to let her know all that has happened in her absence. Can't help but wonder where Saint Stefan was. I can't wait for his reaction to Elena's untimely death. Now on to something more important how to get all that blood of my Persian rug

* * *

><p>( hours later )<p>

NO POV

Eventually when the sobs had subsided and no more tears could be shed, someone called to Liz Forbes to inform her of Elena's death, and got a body bag here for her.

The Mayor was also called seeing as there was a supernatural aspect, the stake, involved. There would surely be a council meeting to come

Stefan had returned to the house feeling better after spending all day feeding. When he walked in and saw the blood stained rug, he was really confused , why was there blood on the floor? What the hell happened in his absence ?

He found Damon in the living room and asked about the blood Damon told him it was Elena's, he told him that Jeremy turned into a Vampire, wanted revenge in his sister for all his deaths and attacked her. Damon told Stefan that Elena was dead that Jeremy had killed her. He left out all the details about the stake killing her and Jeremy draining her.

When Damon had finished Stefan was frozen, a look of agony on his face, he looked like he was being tortured within. Stefan wanted to deny it, he wanted to believe that Elena was ok that Damon was lying as usual and everything was fine but the look n Damon's eyes showed that he was telling the truth.

That his Elena was dead, that Jeremy had killed her. Upon asking where Jeremy was and finding that he disappeared. Stefan got a void look, which could only mean one thing. Stefan had flipped the switch. Stefan no longer felt anything. It was just too much for him to deal with so he turned it off. Now there's no pain , no sorrow , no nothing .

**Elena's Dead . How do yall feel about that? i was going to leave her alive longer but she wanted to die, so who the hell was i to stop her? How did i do in this chapter? I feel like I'm not quite hitting my mark with this one. should i have waited on turning stefan's emotions off? tell me what you think. I need yur help! s REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
